1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to wireless communication devices, and particularly to a wireless communication device having a stable calling quality.
2. Description of Related Art
When wireless communication devices such as mobile phones are used to make a call, hands and a head of a user are relatively close to or even in contact with the wireless communication device and generate interference with an antenna of the wireless communication device. A resonant frequency of the antenna may be shifted to a high frequency due to the interference so that the performance of the antenna in receiving or transmitting signals is reduced and a calling quality of the wireless communication device may be negatively influenced as a result.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.